


Jjimjil

by onescoupaday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: Jjimjil is derived from the words meaning heating.Seungcheol and Jeonghan meet in a gay sauna.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	Jjimjil

**Author's Note:**

> I am spent. So tired working all day and the first thing i do when i got the chance to sit down is write something filthy. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, i guess?

“It’s been a while huh?” The elderly lady greeted him, immediately handing him a set of towels and a key to his locker. “Got really busy.” He smiles.

“Well, I hope you find a release.” The old lady smirks at him. He nods and enters the familiar hall. He removes his shoes and looks for his locker. He removes his coat and then his ties and unbuttons his dress shirt, relieved that he can finally breathe well.

He takes lazy strides to the shower stall, letting the warm water rain on him, washing away the stress accumulated of this week’s workload.

After a quick shower, he grabs the towel and dries himself. Another one he wraps around his waist, making sure to tie it properly so everyone can see his preference.

Looking at it, he shakes his head in amusement. Years ago, he would never even imagine himself going to a place like this: a sauna specially catering for men like him. It’s in a pretty secluded neighborhood, a slightly worn out building. A clothing store fronting so it isnt obvious what goes on behind it. There’s a small doorway going in. The whole space is dimly lit, perfect for hiding one’s identity. He’s been here a couple of times and have roamed around the vicinity. Knowing which place to go to for his needs. Usually, he’d be there just for scrubs or a massage or just to simply lie down. He knew the risk of presenting himself there, knew that when he enters a specific room and lies himself on the warm wooden floor, that he’s up for something more than the usual. He takes a deep breath before sliding the door and entering the even darker room. He could make out a few silhouettes, some lain on the floor, some on the bench. There were some strange noises, and he isnt even surprised anymore. He knows about this room. He knows about the hunters. He’s never been here before. Never really wanting to try out what this room offers.

Not until tonight, that is.

He gets flashed with mobile phones, hunters checking his face. He hears some approving chuckles but he pays it no heed and proceeds to lay down on the floor. He takes a deep breath, welcoming the warmth of the floor under him.

Then suddenly he hears footsteps. He closes his eyes, feeling the footsteps come closer and then he feels a weight to his left. Then a warm breath by his shoulder.

“You’re really beautiful.” Came a low voice. It send shivers running down his spine. It came in a whisper but it lingered in his ear. Jeonghan chuckles. “You havent even seen me yet.”

“Oh I have.” The voice says. “I saw you in the locker room and I hoped you’d come here.”

“What if I didn’t?”

“But you did.” A pause. “Can i?” The voice inquires, Jeonghan feels his hand hover just above his leg. Jeonghan moans in approval. He’s already feeling things down there and the other man had done nothing but speak to him.

The hand lands on his exposed leg finally and he shudders because it feels big and firm. His whole palm can grasp his leg fully, kneading slightly and leaving playful circles as it hitches up.

“You feel so nice. So smooth..” his voice is even lower now. Jeonghan feels his lips on his shoulder blade, traveling up to his neck, leaving wet kisses. Jeonghan closes his eyes once again, letting a moan out when he feels the other’s tongue tracing his collarbone.

He finally moves. Raising his hand up, he tries to feel the other man. His hand meets his arm, Jeonghan bites his bottom lip unknowingly because he feels nice. Just like his hand, his arms feel big and firm.

“Can I touch you here?” The other man asks, hand up inside his towel and feeling the inside of his thigh.

Jeonghan brings his hand to feel his head, looking for his ear, he pulls him closer and whispers. “You can do whatever you want with me.” The other man growls.

Jeonghan feels a nudge on the side of his thigh. Feeling the need to encourage the other man further, he drops his hand and finds the other’s cock right by his thigh. He closes his hand around it and moans approvingly because damn, he’s fucking thick.

The other man moans by his ear and reciprocates by fondling him too. He hears a chuckle, “No hair huh? No hair at all.” And then he strokes him and thumbs his slit, smearing the drop of precum forming. “I meant to fuck you here and make everyone listen to your beautiful voice as I ram hard inside you but now i’m having second thoughts.”

“Why is that?”

“I think I don’t want them to hear you after all. Just wanna keep you to myself.” He feels him lick his nipple and bite it gently. Jeonghan teases him by moaning shamelessly. The other man must have been surprised because he was silent for a while and just as when Jeonghan is about to speak again, he feels him get up and carry him.

It all happened fast. One minute he’s lying in the warm wooden floor and next he’s being laid down to a small cushioned bed. Jeonghan remembers this is where he got a massage last time. It’s still dimly lit but brighter than the hallways and the other room he came from. There’s a small yellow light in the middle of the room and he lay there, towel undone and his naked body exposed.

He tries to make out the other’s features but he’s stepped back from the light. Jeonghan shudders as he feels the other man’s eyes on him, studying his every curve— every inch of him.

“Why are you so far away?” He asks the stranger.

“I’m admiring your beauty.”

Jeonghan smiles. “You can admire it even better if you’re closer.” He hears a chuckle and the other man finally steps into the light. Jeonghan first sees his toned body. Nothing too muscular, his stomach firm but not too defined. His chest and shoulders wide and Jeonghan can already imagine how he can easily cover him when he hovers above him.

Despite the shadow under his eyes, Jeonghan can still see how beautiful his eyes are. Bushy brows, and big dark eyes. His jaw chiseled to perfection and lips plump and red. He’s beautiful too.

The stranger touches his face, tracing from Jeonghan’s cheek to his lips. “What’s your name?”

Jeonghan takes his finger in his mouth, sucking on it and the letting it go with a pop. “Jeonghan. You?”

“I’m Seungcheol.” Then he suddenly flips Jeonghan so his face is pressed against the bed. “Lift your ass.” Jeonghan tries not to be disappointed. So Seungcheol wants to go to the main event huh? Not even— “Ah!” Jeonghan exclaims, surprised when he felt his cheeks being spread and Seungcheol’s mouth on him there, licking and prodding at his entrance. A hand snaking to stroke him lazily in front. Jeonghan doesn’t hold back with his pleasured cries. He made sure he lets the other know how good he feels, even calling his name and loving the way it rolls off his tongue.

He’s so lost in ecstasy that he doesn’t even realize that Seungcheol has already inserted a finger inside him. God, even his fingers are thick. Jeonghan doesn’t feel that stretched when he fingers himself. Another digit followed, stretching him slowly but nicely, even grazing on his sweet spot every now and then. He feels Seungcheol’s teeth on his cheeks, mouth traveling until he feels his mouth on his balls, alternating between them. “Seungcheol i—“

“I know.” Seungcheol says and sucks him one last time before spinning him again so they’re face to face thus time. Jeonghan is a hot, sweaty mess and he’s so high in pleasure but he tries to recover and reaches for Seungcheol’s twitching cock. “I want this.” He says as he strokes him. Lifting his legs up, he guides it to his entrance. “In here. Please.”

“Put the condom on me, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol orders him. Jeonghan was quick to act on it, feeling the pulsing need to have Seungcheol inside him quick. He guides him again one more time and with his hand still wrapped around the other man’s cock, Seungcheol slides inside him slow— painfully slow that Jeonghan feels himself rip from his size. He can feel his every inch, can feel the bulbous head graze against his insides and he loves it. He feels so full and Seungcheol isnt even fully in yet.

Fuck.

He hears Seungcheol grunt when he’s finally pressed deeply inside him. “Move, Seungcheol. I’m not gonna break.” But he should have been careful with his words because the minute Seungcheol pulled out and pushed inside him, he felt all air escape him. “You feel so fucking good Jeonghan.” Seungcheol whispers, gripping his hips. “Tell me if it’s too much. I am so close to losing all control over myself.”

Jeonghan reaches up and tips Seungcheol’s chin, their eyes meeting, he tells him “Lose it. I can take it.” And that was it for Seungcheol’s last string of self control. He holds Jeonghan by the hips and thrusts inside him, slowly at first but building the speed as time passes. Jeonghan doesn’t hold back in the lewd noises escaping his lips. It’s not like he can, not with Seungcheol rendering him senseless with his cock.

Jeonghan feels his release in his groin. He feels the pressure and knows he wont last long. So he tightens with purpose around Seungcheol, making the other curse in pleasure, saying his name over and over again like a prayer.

Jeonghan finally cums. His release spurting all over his torso. Seungcheol thrusts several more times until he stills as orgasm finally hits him? A throaty groan escaping his lips as he empties himself inside Jeonghan.

The room falls silent with only their labored breathing heard. Jeonghan tries to avoid an awkward post sex conversation by excusing himself first. Not even giving Seungcheol a chance to finish what he’s saying.

It’s better like that.

It’s not like they’re going to meet again anyway.

-

Jeonghan’s day isnt starting well. Right now, he’d rather bury himself six foot under than deal with his boss’ tantrums.

“Mr. Yoon come here please!” Great. Now what does his manager need from him?

Fucking idiots on suits.

“Yes, sir?”

“You know that the new employee comes today right? He should be here any minute now. Take care of him, show him around. He will be using the desk right next to you so don’t be too hard on him and let his shadow so he learns. I expect that he—“

“But sir, Mr. Kim is supposed to be incharge of new employees I already have my plate full with the meetings and—“

“I am assigning it to you, Mr. Yoon. No more buts.” And then his manager’s eyes widened and he smiled. “Ah! There you are! You’re the new employee right?” Then he moves past Jeonghan.

Jeonghan can only close his eyes and kill them all in his mind. Then he breathes out and does his best to display a smile. “Hello—“ he turns around and then suddenly, his day has turned for the worst.

“Mr. Yoon, meet Mr Choi Seungcheol. Our new head developer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a cc sent to me about an article delving into exploring the korean gay sauna scene in Seoul. This isnt too detailed or too long but I really wanted to write a scene about it. Also this is done with an exhausted headspace so forgive me if it’s not good :<
> 
> But!! Comments will be the best gift for me this holidays so if you could spare some time for that, i would really appreciate it :) thank you guys!!


End file.
